Doctor's office
by Marshmellow-Ninja
Summary: Marco goes to the doctors office


The boy walked into the hospital room and walked to the front desk. He was just here for a regular check-up. He grabbed a form from the linoleum surface and sat down in an uncomfortable chair. It was like a rock with arm rests. He scanned the paper and pulled a pen from his pocket. He looked at the list of possible problems. He checked other and left the side note section blank. He gave the lady at the desk his filled out form and sat down once again. He let out a sigh, he needed to deal with this problem. He had tried to himself, but alas he couldn't solve his conundrum.

He sat listening to the muffled and distant beeps, the huffing breaths, and the sounds of illness. The hospital smelled like chemicals. The boy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. It was a message from one of his friends. He ignored it for now and moved on to play a game on his phone.

"Marco Bodt, the doctor is ready to see you." The lady behind the desk called. The boy stood up at the summon of his name. He gave a smile to the lady and walked over to her.

"What room?"

"106, it's just down the hall on the right side."

"Okay." He walked down the hallway, his footsteps lightly tapping on the linoleum flooring. He was slightly nervous like any doctor visit. He hoped the doctor wouldn't be old; it might make it hard to talk about his issue with him. He knocked on the door and when he got no answer let himself in. He sat down in one of the two chairs. This one wasn't as hard as the ones in the waiting room, but they were still lacking in the comfort zone.

This room was quiet, possibly partially sound proof to keep things confidential. He brushed some of his hair to the side. His palms were slightly damp due to nervousness. He looked up when he heard the door click and the doctor entered. He looked at the clip board in his hand and scanned the paper. He sat down in the other chair and looked Marco up and down and smiled slightly. He was wearing a name tag. It read Dr. Kirstein.

"So… Marco or do you prefer ?"

"Marco's fine."

"Okay Marco, what seems to be the problem, you only checked off other."

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't…" Marco mumbled.

"I can't hear you." He said.

"I can't… I can't get it up…"

"That's not good, how old are you?"

"25."

" Shit, well have you tried any medications?"

"Yeah, and it didn't really have an effect, but I don't want to have to rely on medications, do you know how I can fix this without having to use Viagra to get it up?"

"Well… it might not be your body if you can use Viagra. Maybe it's a mental thing."

"Possibly…"

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"…No." Marco said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well maybe you haven't found anyone to get it up for." Dr. Kirstein said. He did make a point.

"I guess that makes sense."

"My name's Jean by the way."

"Okay Dr. Jean, what do you recommend I do about my problem?"

"Marco, I think I have a solution." He said unbuttoning his white lab coat and revealing a burgundy dress shirt beneath. He brushed his hair back with his hand and met eyes with Marco.

"Okay what should I do?"

"Me."

"What?"

"Do me." he said giving a wink to the freckled boy.

"… okay I guess."

Jean got up out of his chair, unbuttoning the top few buttons and resting his hands on the arm rests of Marco's chair. He looked lustily into Marco's eyes.

"I'm going to have to prescribe you myself, Marco." Then he bent down and started kissing his neck. Marco bent his neck to one side, exposing the skin even more to Jean's lips. His tongue lapped the boy's neck and his knee when between the boy's legs, brushing against his sensitive area. Marco released a small moan at the touch, his cheeks deepening in their red hue.

Jean grabbed the boys jaw in one hand and forced him into a rough kiss, his lips smashing against Marco and his tongue invading his mouth. But the brunet complied and met with an equally rough kiss. Marcos arms went beneath jean's arms and curled up, grabbing hold of Jeans shoulders. Mid kiss jean picked up Marco from his seat and placed him on the observation table, his hands holding onto the boys butt. Jean pulled a hand up and once again held onto Marco's jaw.

Jean deepening, sucking more, holding tighter. Marcos hands went up and started undoing the remaining buttons of jeans dress shirt, the soft fabric folding and creasing against their lust. The sides fell and his hands ran across Jean's pale skin. Jean had no blemishes, but there was a birthmark near his belly button. Jean pulled back from the kiss and took Marco's shirt off as well. He took a long look at Marco's bare chest and smirked. He leaned down and started kissing his chest, licking and pecking.

He kissed his nipple gently, his lips moving across his skin. His kisses gentle on the freckled skin, eliciting wanton sounds of pleasure with each touch, causing the boy to surrender himself even more the beautiful doctor taking care of him right now. He had lain down on the operating table and jean was crawling on top of him now, his knees resting on each side of Marco. He leaned down again, their lips meeting in a passion growing gentler and tender, like waves of lust that crash down into tides of gentleness between the two. Kisses soften to only reach peaks of passion.

One hand above the boys head in his hand, and the other slowly sliding downwards, reaching, and caressing his groin. His fingers teasingly play with the edge of his boxers, already beneath his pants. Marco's breath became heavier beneath Jean and his chest rose faster and faster along with soft moans cooing from his lips between kisses. When jeans skin touched skin directly, a muffled moan came from Marco and into Jean's mouth; Marco turning a deep shade of red beneath him.

"Seems my prescription is working." Jean smiled at the blushing boy.

His hand massaging the shaft in his hand. Then he starts running his hand up and down, going faster and faster, looking up at the boy's face and looking at his handy work. He pumps faster and faster, feeling the sticky precum sliding down into his hand. Jean feels his groin heating up as well, becoming hard due to the touch of this boy. He grabs hold of the boys pants and pulls his underwear off at the same time.

Jean looks greedily into Marco's eyes, then grabs the base of his member with one hand and puts his head down. He takes it into his mouth and starts sucking, bobbing up and down. Marco's leans back, His hand in Jean's hair. His shaft growing harder by the second, and Jean's own also getting harder. He went faster, getting a bigger reaction from Marco with each ebb of his flow. Jean pulled back when he sensed the boy was getting closer to climax.

"Turn over please," Jean cooed into his ear in a seductive whisper. Marco complied and Jean took off his own pants after unbuckling his belt. He himself was hard, he stick a few fingers into Marco's mouth, holding him from behind, his hard brushing against the boy's butt. He kissed the boys back, his fingers running along the inside of Marco's mouth. He showered his freckled back in tender kisses. He pulled his fingers out.

"Marco, I'm going to loosen you up a little, it's a standard procedure, I'll be giving you something of a prostate check…with my penis." Jean smiled and slowly stuck one finger into the boy's anus, then another, slowly loosening the tight space. The boy wriggled beneath him, sounds of pain from the erotic actions of the doctor. He covered his face with his hands, but it was a loose attempt, too contorted with the pain to move freely. His breathing had reached a point and he was bright red. Beneath him, the boy had become somewhat lose and Jean couldn't hold himself back anymore from ravishing this boy.

"Are you ready?"

"Ye- yeah," He said through the flurry of his desire. Jean lifted the boy's waist with both his hands. He put it in and you could hear Marco's trying to muffle the pain with his hand. Jean pushed in further then started slowly moving back and forth with his hips. Jean kept going, growing increasingly faster with each, his hips pumping and pulsing like his heart, increasing in speed and tenacity. Jean's other hand made it's way into Marco's mouth again and his fingers went inside.

Marco was moaning and loud beneath him, his tongue lolling over the fingers in his mouth. Jeans other hand found Marco's erection and started working it again. Marco's arms gripping the paper of the bed like table that doctor's offices usually have. He tried hard to contain the noises and reactions his body was making to the doctor but he couldn't hold in the pleasure coursing through his body and the pain in his butt. But when Jean had finally gone deep enough, a surprisingly loud moan exhaled and escaped from deep within the boy beneath him.

Jean continued his motions until finally he felt he was nearing climax. Marco was also nearing as well, but he came right after he realized, the white liquid spraying out and onto the table beneath him. Marco breathing was still heavy and shortly Jean himself came. Marco jumped and let out a loud gasp of pain, the pressure hitting hard inside of him. But strangely, it also was laced with pleasure. Jean's breathing slowed and so did Marco's. Jean flipped over Marco and kissed him tenderly and gently. Their kissing wasn't as frenzied and forceful as before, it was calmer and kind, thankful in a sense. It slowly came to a stop, settling at a resolution.

Jean sat down at the end of the table and Marco sat beside him, a grimace of pain littering his face.

"Jean, I have a new problem now," He said softly, "I'll need some pain medication cause my butt hurts." Jean got off the table and picked up his trousers and shirt, buttoning it up from the bottom.

"At least we solved the problem, You can just take some Advil and rest on your stomach. You can come see me again anytime if you can't get it up again." He said with a seductive wink while doing up his pants. Marco put his pants on too and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He smiled at the doctor then left the office with a small good bye, blushing all the while underneath his constellation of freckles.


End file.
